The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, relates to modular electrical connectors.
Conventional electrical connectors are used in a variety of applications. For example, electrical connectors are used in the transportation industry for electrical communication between a tractor and a trailer to activate the brake and turn signals, the auxiliary lighting, as well as to monitor and control the environmental control apparatus of the trailer.
For example, a seven-pin connector has been widely used by the trucking industry to convey electrical power for lighting and equipment operation between a tractor and a trailer. A seven-pin connector includes two disengageable connector portions to permit the tractor and trailer combination to be disconnected. An example of such a seven-pin connector is illustrated in U.S.
Pat. No. 4,969,839 to Nilsson, the entire disclosure of which is specifically incorporated herein by reference. These seven-pin connectors are well known and have been specified by the Society of Automotive Engineering (SAE), according to the standard number xe2x80x9cSAE J560xe2x80x9d, the teachings of which are also incorporated herein by reference.
Conventional connectors, such as seven-pin connectors, one of which is illustrated in FIG. 1, include either a male or female connector 5 which has one or more terminals 7 connected to one or more wires 6 and that accept a corresponding pin of a receptacle 8. The wire or wires are commonly secured to the terminal using set screws 9. Disadvantageously, frequent connection and disconnection of conventional connectors 5 to and from receptacles 8 can loosen the fit of the pins of the receptacle with the corresponding terminals 7 and can result in a decrease in the pressure exerted by the terminals on the pins of the receptacle. To replace or service the connectors 5 often times requires detachment from the wires 6, including loosening and then re-tightening of the set screws 9. Over time, repeated adjustment of the set screws 9 can result in the set screws penetrating and damaging the corresponding wire 6, which can disrupt electrical communications. In addition, vibration and environmental conditions can also result in a decrease in the pressure exerted by the set screws 9on the corresponding wire such that the wire 6 can become dislodged from the terminal 7. As a result of these problems, conventional connectors can be unreliable and require frequent maintenance, which can be expensive over the life of the connector. With respect to the seven-pin connector used by the trucking industry, these problems are typically exacerbated by the relatively frequent connection and disconnection of the seven-pin connectors.
The present invention provides a modular connector that is particularly well suited to a number of applications, including applications in the transportation industry currently serviced by conventional seven-pin connectors. The modular connector preferably includes a replaceable first cartridge having at least one communication terminal. The at least one communication terminal of the replaceable first cartridge can be electrically conductive and, in some instances, optically transmissive. The at least one communication terminal of the first cartridge may define first and second opposed ends, wherein the first end of the at least one communication terminal of the first cartridge is adapted to transmit a communication signal to the receptacle. The first end of the at least one communication terminal of the replaceable first cartridge can be cryogenically tempered.
The modular connector also includes a second cartridge having at least one communication terminal defining first and second receptors. The at least one communication terminal of the second cartridge can be electrically conductive and, in some instances, optically transmissive. The first receptor of the at least one communication terminal of the second cartridge is adapted to receive a communication member, such as wire and, in some instances, an optical fiber. The second receptor of the at least one communication terminal of the second cartridge is adapted to releasably engage the second end of the at least one communication terminal of the replaceable first cartridge. As such, the first and second cartridges are adapted to be selectively mated and demated so that the first cartridge can be replaced when necessary.
The second cartridge can include at least one cable seal adapted to sealably engage the first receptor of the at least one communication terminal of the second cartridge. The modular connector can also include a locking member for securing a communication member to the first receptor of the at least one communication terminal of the second cartridge. The second cartridge can include a housing for housing the at least one communication member. The housing may have a removable door for servicing the at least one communication terminal of the second cartridge. The replaceable first cartridge and second cartridge can include optically transmissive frames comprised of a material selected from a group consisting of a translucent material and a transparent material such that an optical signal can be transmitted through the optically transmissive frames of the replaceable first cartridge and second cartridge to a receptacle.
The modular connector can also include an outer member having first and second ends and defining an opening therethrough. The first end of the outer member is adapted to releasably receive at least a portion of the second cartridge. The second end of the outer member is adapted to releasably receive at least a portion of the replaceable first cartridge so that the replaceable first cartridge can be replaced. The modular connector preferably includes at least one multi-ribbed seal adapted to sealably engage at least a portion of the exterior surface of the replaceable first cartridge and the interior surface of the outer member and a multi-ribbed seal adapted to sealably engage at least a portion of the exterior surface of the second cartridge and the interior surface of the outer member. The modular connector can also include a strain-reduction member removably attached to the outer member and defining an opening therethrough adapted to receive and urge a communication member toward the at least one communication terminal of the second cartridge. Preferably, the outer member defines a removable door for servicing the second cartridge.
According to one advantageous embodiment of the present invention, the connector provides both electrical and optical signals to a receptacle. The connector of this embodiment includes a cartridge having at least one conductive terminal. The conductive terminal defines first and second receptors. The first receptor of the at least one conductive terminal is adapted to receive an electrical communicating member, such as a wire. The second receptor of the at least one conductive terminal is adapted to receive a conductive element of a receptacle, such as a blade or pin. The cartridge also includes at least one optical channel having opposed receiving and transmitting ends. The receiving end of the at least one optical channel is adapted to receive optical signals from an optical communicating member, such as an optical fiber. The transmitting end of the at least one optical channel is adapted to optically transmit an optical signal to the receptacle. While the optical channel can be comprised of an optical fiber, the cartridge can also include an optically transmissive frame comprised of a material selected from a group consisting of a translucent material and a transparent material such that an optical signal can be transmitted through the optically transmissive frame itself to the receptacle.
The modular connector of the present invention can therefore be readily configured to mate with various receptacles capable of supporting electrical and/or optical communications. The replaceable first cartridge also enables efficient repair and servicing of the modular connector without affecting the connections between the second cartridge and the electrical communicating member and/or the optical communicating member. As such, the wear and tear that occurs as the connector of the present invention is repeatedly connected and disconnected can be eliminated by periodically replacing the first cartridge, which is the cartridge that directly mates with the receptacle. Since the second cartridge, but not the first cartridge, is directly connected to the communicating members, such as the wires and/or optical fibers, the first cartridge can be easily replaced without disrupting or having to reconnect the communicating members. Since the connector is modular, the connector can easily adapt to a variety of other applications as described hereinafter.